


Friday Night

by thesoundofnat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Minor Injuries, goddamn idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: “Don’t be stupid.”“Stupid is my middle name.”“I thought it was Tiberius.”“It is. And it’s stupid. Watch me.”And Bones, despite himself, did.(Or, Jim is a raging idiot when he’s drunk, but unfortunately it turns out that so is Bones. Injured!Jim, though nothing too severe.)





	Friday Night

“Prepare to be amazed!”

Jim was drunk, and therefore Bones didn’t take a single thing he said seriously, but he still turned his head in his friend’s general direction at his sudden exclaim. “Oh boy, what are you planning?” His own words were probably slurred; probably tumbled and tangled together so that he barely made sense, but Jim understood him perfectly since they spoke the same language.

It was Friday night, a breath of fresh air after an almost overwhelming week. Jim had claimed that it had attempted to suffocate him several times, and Bones would have to agree that his experience was rather similar. Finals weeks did that to you.

It had taken them both longer to fully relax than usual. Bones’ last exam had still lingered in his mind, and Jim, who was rather good at putting up a facade, had been frowning into his glass rather than enjoying it. They had been a jumble of nerves that had only started to dissolve once they were way into their third glass, and by the fifth they’d been laughing and smiling and not walking entirely straight once they’d gotten kicked out for being too loud. But they were happy walking through the dark streets with the poison in their veins keeping them warm in the slightly too chilly evening air. For once everything was exciting.

“You see that pole over there?” Jim pointed even though Bones could see it easily, despite his slightly blurry vision. “I’m gonna climb it.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“Stupid is my middle name.”

“I thought it was Tiberius.”

“It is. And it’s stupid. Watch me.”

And Bones, despite himself, did.

He regretted it almost instantly.

Jim wasn’t far from the ground when he fell, thankfully, but the impact still sent a wave of horror over Bones, and Jim’s accompanying scream didn’t help. For a brief moment, as he was standing over Jim’s writhing figure helplessly, Bones wasn’t a doctor. He was merely a terrified friend.

* * *

 

“ _Stupid_ , that’s what you are.”

“Bones.”

“I’m never letting your lips touch alcohol ever again.”

“Bones.”

“In fact, I’m never letting my own lips touch it again. It clearly doesn’t do any of us good.”

“Bones, come on-”

“You shut your mouth, I’m not finished ranting.”

Jim did so with a visible smile, but Bones was too heated to comment on it.

“You could’ve _died_ -”

“I really couldn’t.”

“Fine! No death, but you could’ve broken something, and who would have to deal with hearing you moan for months after that, huh? _I would_.”

“But I’m _fine_. You really can’t hold something I did while drunk against me. Besides, you didn’t stop me.”

“I had my doubts before, but I’ve now established that I, too, am a raging idiot. We’re _never_ drinking again.”

“But, Bones. Exam season isn’t over.”

Bones could tell the kid was humoring him, and had they been anywhere else than in a hospital room - _Jim’s_ hospital room - Bones would’ve considered snapping his neck or something, but he refrained. Killing him for nearly getting himself killed would be a bit too ironic.

“Okay, we can drink, but we’re going straight home after the bar next weekend. I’m gonna handcuff you to me if I need to.”

“Kinky.”

“Do you want me to sprain your other ankle?”

“Preferably not. How long was I supposed to go easy on it again?”

“A few weeks, but I should force you to keep it up for months if it keeps you out of trouble.”

“Nah, you can’t handle my puppy dog eyes.”

“Unfortunately.”

Jim looked too bleak in the hospital gown. Bones knew they had only kept the kid here because they’d both been too drunk to make any sense when they’d stumbled into the emergency room the previous night. They certainly had the hangovers to prove it. All this yelling didn’t make it easier to deal with his headache, so Bones relented for the time being and settled down on the chair next to the bed again. They’d given Jim crutches, and Bones had a hard time imagining him hobbling around on them. But at least he hadn’t broken anything. Bones really wouldn’t have been able to survive all that whining if he had.

“Hey, Bones?”

He glanced up. “Yeah?”

Jim looked skeptical. “Did I even climb high?”

Bones snorted. “Not at all. You just had the misfortune to land completely wrong.”

“Dammit.”

“You really did amaze me with your vocal range, though.”

Jim barked out a laugh. “You win some, you lose some, I guess.”

By the time they left the hospital Bones was sure of two things. He’d lost a day’s worth of studying, but won a day at home with his best friend using his injury to his advantage and bossing him around. He didn’t fully mind it, even though Jim could totally reach his glass on the table without getting up goddammit.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
